


Beloved's know best

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ABO, Alpha Stanford, Beta Fiddleford, M/M, Omega Stanley, heat - Freeform, mentioned mpreg, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley lived his life as a proud unmated Omega, but when his body retaliates against him Fiddleford and Stanford are more than happy to mate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved's know best

**Author's Note:**

> Before you comment something, LOOK AT THE WARNING.  
> This is a commission, I wrote what I was paid to write, stop messaging me that i'm pro-rape.   
> If this triggers you than it's not my fault if you ignore the warning.  
> I apologize however none the less.

Stanley was irritated…  
No, Stanley was beyond irritated- he was downright pissed off and ready to bare his fangs at the next nurse that prodded and poked him; what had started out as an Emergency Visit- Stanley having stepped on a rusted nail while working on the log cabin- was slowly turning into a much longer, and overdue physical. Lying on the stretcher, dressed only in an open back gown and covered with a thin blanket Stanley glared at his twin and Fiddleford- the smiles on their faces angering him even more. Stanley’s nails tapped irritatedly along the metal bars of the bed, the I.V in his arm stinging whenever he moved the wrong way- it had been nearly an hour since the tetanus shot, and though Stanley was given medicine through the I.V to calm himself down he found that he couldn’t, the urge to rip the I.V out and run becoming increasingly difficult to ignore.

“This is ridiculous, I got the damn shot, I want to go home!” Stanley snapped, the constant beeping of the heart monitor ringing in his ears, the room smelling too much of bleach for his liking; turning to his twin Stanley growled once more. “This is your fault! If you had put the tools inside when I told you too they wouldn’t have rusted from the rain!”

The normally argumentative Alpha only rolled his eyes at his twins’ accusation, his six fingered hands resting calmly in his lap as he sat with his back against the wall; Hospitals’ had never bothered Stanford- in fact he quite liked them, the atmosphere, the science and testing’s, all things that he thoroughly enjoyed. Reaching out Stanford stroked his twin’s arm soothingly, careful of the I.V, his smile gentle as he spoke to his twin, “Now Stanley, you knew this day was coming. Why on Earth didn’t you tell me it’s been five years since you’ve last seen a doctor?”

“Because one, I’m not giving up all my hard earned money for some quack pot doctor to tell me what I already know- that I’m find! And secondly, my health is none of your concern! Just because you two aren’t Omega’s doesn’t mean you can dictate my life.”

Fiddleford flinched at Stanley’s words, his emerald hued eyes downward casted, his lips pursed in a frown; it had never been brought up much in conversation before- Fiddleford was taught at a young age that orientation was a private matter, but since moving in with his two beloved’s he was informed right off that Stanley was classified as an ‘un-mated’ Omega, a title that brought the young twin much pride whilst bringing shame to the Beta and Alpha that loved him dearly. Placing his hands on Stanley’s other arm Fiddleford gave it a soft squeeze, his heart beating fast when the curtain to the room was opened, the physician treating Stanley walking in with a clip board in hand. With heart in his throat Fiddleford asked the question that weighed on his mind before Stanley could ‘explode’ at the doctor- wanting to keep the peace as much as he could.

“Is Stanley healthy?”

Stanley’s teeth clenched, his eyes narrowing as the physician gave both the Beta and Alpha a somewhat off smile.

“Well it appears that he’s a few pounds overweight- which is to be expected when an Omega is trying to attract a mate- or mates, excuse me.” The graying haired physician moved further into the room, shutting the curtain back as he grabbed the spare stool to sit on, rolling closer to where Stanley laid. “It appears that due to Stanley’s age and being un-mated that it wasn’t just the rusted nail that through off his chemistry. I had to do some tests to be sure.”

“Well?” Stanford asked curiously, an eyebrow arching. “What exactly are you saying? My brother may not understand, but I’ll have you know I have a few Ph.D.’s myself.”

“Hey!” Stanley snapped, his eyes narrowing more as he was promptly ignored by the trio before him.

“Stanley’s been taking heat suppressants for years from the look of his older charts, they may be used by teenage to young adult Omega’s to use, however, after a while they begin to become less and less effective.” Jotting down a quick note the man once more began to speak. “What I’m trying to say is the main reason he felt so sick after stepping on the rusted nail is because his body is trying to get ready for mating. It’s not unusual for un-mated Omega’s to become- I do apologize for the crude term, but it’s not unusual for them to become ‘baby crazy’, especially when they’re surrounded or close to a trusted Beta or Alpha.”

“But I don’t want children!” Stanley snapped before his twin or Fiddleford could speak- the looks of excitement on their faces angering him even more than he himself thought possible. “I’ve been taking stronger heat suppressants- you’re telling me I feel like shit because my body wants a baby?!”

Ignoring the outburst the physician was calm in his explanation, “Now Stanley, I understand you are angry, however you are in your early thirties, most Omega’s are happily mated and already starting families, the heat suppressants may help you stay regular in moods, but eventually you are going to go through heat.” Looking grimly he spoke the dreaded words Stanley feared he would. “By the look of your test results it’ll only be a matter of days before you go into an intense heat- that’s unfortunately the side effect of taking suppressants for so many years.”

Stanley felt his heart skip a beat, his eyes widening as he went limp against the stretcher- everything he had done was all in vain, even with the pills and careful planning he was going to have to go through hell once more- deep down Stanley didn’t know if he could go through it, he didn’t know if he could go through hell again.

The room began to spin as Stanley’s over active thinking began to become too much for him, his vision becoming tunneled, it wasn’t long that his hearing became muffled, the words losing all meaning as he tried to distance himself from the conversation. Despite Stanford’s and Fiddleford’s worried expression Stanley could smell that they were excited, and with the scent of arousal and musk in the air Stanley slowly passed out…

 

“This is not happening. This is not happening…Oh god, this is not happening!” Stanley paced back and forth through the shared living room, his brows furrowed while he wrung his hands in front of his chest; it had been only a few days since the Emergency Room visit and since that time his ‘medications’ had been flushed down the toilet along with all the condoms that his twin and Fiddleford owned. It wasn’t fair!

“Stanley, please, you’re being unreasonable.” Stanford chided from where he sat on the couch, his lips drawn into a frown as he continued to watch his twin pace and growl, occasionally even threatening to hide himself away for the next week. “It’s something your body wants, don’t you love us? Don’t you think Fiddleford and I will are for you and our  
pups?”

“There won’t be any pups!” Stanley roared, his arms crossing and his teeth on full display. In anger Stanley kicked the coffee table over, snorting as papers were scattered a crossed the carpeted floor along with Stanford’s mug of coffee. “I shouldn’t have been born an Omega! I should be an Alpha like you! Like Filbrick wanted, I can’t shame our family more by allowing myself to be bred like some sort of cow.”

Stanley never expected the rough smack to his cheek, his chocolate hued eyes widening from pain- surely he would have a six fingered bruise there from the mere force alone; stepping back Stanley reached up to cradle his stinging cheek, tears threatening to spill as his twin moved closer, the scent of anger thick in the air. Trying to look away Stanley’s chin was jerked upwards, forced to look into his twins’ eyes as Stanford mashed their lips together, his kiss rough and borderline cruel as he forced his tongue into Stanley’s mouth, licking past his teeth and pinning his tongue down. Breaking the kiss to allow Stanley to breathe Stanford informed him huskily to never utter that name again, and that Stanley should be proud of his status- that despite Stanley’s flaws he was a beautiful Omega with a fire that none could touch. As Stanford ran his six fingered hand down Stanley’s chest he stopped once reaching Stanley’s stomach, gently stroking the pudge before murmuring just loud enough for his twin to hear.

“You may not want to now, but soon you’ll be begging for our knots, and when that time comes, I’m going to make sure you know just how much we love you.” Stanford’s lips pressed softly to the underside of his twins’ jaw, his eyes holding a mischievous glint; stepping back Stanford continued to smile softly, his smile growing as he sat down and watched Stanley storm from the room in anguish.

It wouldn’t be long before Stanley was in heat…

 

It burned…

Oh god was it hot…

Sitting up in bed Stanley quickly kicked off the various covers, his skin glistening with sweat. No matter how hard Stanley tried to calm his breathing he found he simply could not stop panting, the room practically spinning as he tore off his clothes to relieve himself of the dreaded heat; however it was to no avail. Crying out softly Stanley stood, weakly walking to the door of the bed room, needing it locked, needing to keep himself safe from his beloveds- though their scents were oh so appealing- mouthwatering…orgasmic…

Shaking his head to clear it Stanley switched the lock, stepping back with a ragged pant, his legs began to tremble; Stanley was beyond over heated in the room, the heat radiating from his backside making him sweat even more, the feeling of something dripping down Stanley’s legs made him fear he had lost control over his bladder, yet reaching down he realized the dripping fluid was a mixture of pre-cm that dripped from his erected cock, and the slick that dripped from his aching hole. Unsure of what to do he headed to the bed, carefully pulling up the blankets as he laid down, his backside burning intensely when it rubbed against the furred top layer.

“Oh god…Oh sweet Christ…” Stanley’s fingers carefully touched his aching breasts, his nipples hard and tender- the pillows and blankets smelt of Stanford and Fiddleford- intoxicating, simply intoxicating; before Stanley was aware of it he was moaning loudly for his beloveds, begging for them to come take care of him- to knot him, to fill him full of their seed that would soon become pups.

“Please…please!”

The knock on the door forced Stanley to stop kneading his breasts, he could smell his beloveds, and though he was reluctant to be bred he was powerless to their arousal- he knew if he opened the door that he would melt under their will, and part of him screamed out in want of that very thing…

“Stanley? Baby, open the door.” The soft voice of Fiddleford called out, his knuckles knocking once more on the door softly- Stanley could hear the desperate need in the Beta’s voice. “Stanley, I know you’re scare, but it’ll be okay. We don’t have to do anything, just let us in. We can talk.”

Slowly, almost in a daze Stanley inched towards the door, his hand resting on the door handle, his breath hitching; he could hear the blood rushing in his ears, his mouth going dry, his body ached, and without fear of the consequence he had the door unlocked and opened, his nose assaulted by the strong scent of lust and musk.

Twin smiles grew on Stanford’s and Fiddleford’s faces, their bodies moving in sync as they stepped into the bedroom, forcing Stanley to keep stepping backwards and away until his bare backside bumped the bed and his knee’s gave out. Crying out in surprise Stanley dropped onto the bed, his cock bouncing slightly, pre-cum and slick still dripping down his legs, the scent of his own arousal made his head swim, and try as he might he couldn’t shake the thought from his head that that was what he wanted, to be so aroused that it no longer matter if he was impregnated or not. Watching his twin lick his own lips Stanley felt a shiver run down his spine, with gentle words from the smaller Beta he was urged backwards, his body moving heavily as he got farther up the bed, laying with his legs spread apart. Fiddleford was the first to get undressed, his cheeks a flamed despite his throbbing arousal- however the smaller Beta smiled as he hoisted himself onto the bed, moving so that he could lay by Stanley’s left side, his slim and elongated fingers slithering and slipping up and down Stanley’s chest, teasingly brushing Stanley’s left nipple. 

“You okay love? You’re so hot, you feel like a furnace.” Fiddleford chuckled, his lips dangerously close to Stanley’s ear, his breath hot on Stanley’s skin- Stanley shivered under the smaller man’s touch, feeling the Beta’s erection pressing against his thick thigh- Fiddleford’s teeth nibbled softly along Stanley’s ear lobes- the promise of talking was broken, Stanley knew that the moment his twin stripped himself and crawled onto the bed, mimicking Fiddleford, a six fingered hand stroking Stanley’s right nipple as teeth bit down on his free ear lobe.

“How do you feel?” Stanford chuckled, his fingers caressing Stanley’s breast, his tongue licking the shell of Stanley’s ear. “Still want to stay unmated?”

“Ye- Oh!” Stanley’s mouth dropped open as he felt their hands slip from his breasts down to his cock, Stanford’s six fingers caressing and stroking his erection as Fiddleford cupped and thumbed his sensitive sack with care- the heat he felt intensified once more, his eyes widening as they played with him- toying him into cumming, only stopping when Stanley’s hips bucked up, his orgasm crashing over him like a wave, hot cum spilling down Stanford’s fingers. 

“Your body tells me otherwise.” Stanford mocked, bringing his soiled hand up to lap at his fingers before he brought the hand to Stanley’s mouth, forcing his twin to clean the hand of his own seed. “Not done with you yet, beloved.”

“More to come, mind the pun.” Fiddleford teased, licking the bit of cum from Stanley’s lips, his slim fingers stroking at Stanley’s sack, a smile on his lips. “You smell so good, so ripe and full of want.”

“Your body’s been craving for this Stanley.” Stanford teased, his mouth moving to Stanley’s right breast as he bit down playfully on the nipple before tugging on it, his tongue lapping at the sensitive stub, the loud gasp telling Stanford that Fiddleford was doing the same to Stanley’s left breast. Stanford’s hand once more stroked down Stanley’s body, moving past his twins’ erected cock and sack, only stopping when his hand was by Stanley’s back side, the heat radiating from the puckered rim almost too much for Stanford to resist as he stroked at the slick opening, teasing the ring of muscle before pushing his finger inside the partially loosened hole. The cry of pleasure from Stanley encouraged him to begin thrusting his finger inside, adding another with ease as Stanford scissored at the pale pink opening- the third and fourth fingers made Stanley’s toes curl and Stanford’s cock ache with desire, the cries of pleasure almost too much for Stanford to listen to. 

“Fiddleford, I want you to take him,” Stanford growled lustfully as he drew his fingers out from the intense heat, licking his lips playfully, his cock twitching as he moved up to kneel by Stanley’s head, his own turned as he watched Fiddleford move to nestle himself in between Stanley’s legs, the Beta’s own cock full erected and slickened with pre-cum. Stanford gripped the head board as he moved his legs apart in order to straddle his twins’ shoulders, the tip of his cock pressing against Stanley’s lips, with a wicked smirk Stanford rubbed his and traced Stanley’s lips until his twins’ lips glistened with his pre-cum; Stanford waited until Stanley’s mouth opened, his cock sliding easily into his twins’ hot and moist cavern, the heat alone forcing Stanford to growl with want. “Fuck him good, we want him to know who he belongs to.”

A gentle grunt was the only answer Fiddleford gave to the older twin, his gentle hands gripping Stanley’s thick waist as he lifted his backside just enough to press the tip of his cock against the loosened opening, a strangled groan escaping his lips as he slipped his cock easily into the liquid heat of the younger twin, the inner walls clamping tightly around his shaft- as if knowing he would be bred. Fiddleford, being smaller than the Omega leant forward as he began to work his cock in and out of Stanley, his left hand moving to stroke at Stanley’s cock, the heat of the Omega encouraging him to thrust faster despite his smaller size; with much groaning and rocking Fiddleford was finally able to start a steady rhythm for his thrusts, his body moving in time with Stanford’s as the older twin fucked Stanley’s mouth hard enough so that Stanley was only able to mewl and whimper from both pleasure and pain. Fiddleford fisted Stanley’s cock tightly as he fucked into him faster, his nails grazing the sensitive skin of Stanley’s shaft with each thrust, for a moment Fiddleford was lost in the heat coming from Stanley’s backside, his cock brushing and slamming into the twins’ prostate as he jerked him off faster, unrelenting until Stanley came a second time, his scream of ecstasy muffled by Stanford’s cock that was still being thrusted into Stanley’s mouth. Growling softly Fiddleford continued to abuse Stanley’s prostate, snapping his hips back and forth until he felt the swelling at the base of his cock- thrusting in deeply Fiddleford stilled as his knot expanded and filled Stanley, plugging the younger twin as he came hard, the Beta’s mouth opening as he groaned in pleasure.

“Ahh- mmm!” Stanley cried out, his twins’ cum filling his mouth as Fiddleford filled him with even more, making the Omega feel full as he was forced to swallow around the throbbing cock in his mouth. Slowly the cock was pulled from Stanley’s mouth, however the knotted cock in his ass remained, the sheer amount of cum causing his belly to bulge just a bit.

“Look at you Stanley, god, just want to see you bigger with our pups.” Fiddleford panted, his hands rubbing Stanley’s plumped belly gently as he smiled to the Alpha twin, winking playfully. “How does it feel, to finally be mated?”

“Ha- ahh, too full…” Stanley moaned, his cock being tugged and played with, tears from over pleasure blurring his vision- a cry of relief broke past his lips when Fiddleford’s knot was finally small enough to be slipped out, however the Beta’s cock was replaced by Stanford’s, the older twin forcing Stanley to turn over, getting onto his hands and knees doggy style as he took his twin’s cock, the cum in his belly sloshing back and forth with each powerful thrust. Stanley’s arms shook as he remained in the position, his lips being forced apart as Fiddleford kissed him roughly, his hair being pulled by his twin almost painfully. Tears from over stimulation finally spilled over as he felt his twins’ large knot plug him, hot cum shooting into the mix of Fiddleford’s- Stanley’s neck was bitten by both his beloveds, and just when Stanley thought he would finally get relief from his heat and over stimulation he heard Fiddleford whisper into his ear, a shiver running down his spine.

“This isn’t over; we still have you for a full week.”

 

Time moved fast for Stanley after his heat- with the bond bites forever marring his skin he felt what it meant to be an Omega- however he was still feisty, and gave his beloveds’ a rough time, but now he was pregnant with their pups- twins’ he was told, and at first he was angry, but soon grew to love the un-born twins’, seeking comfort by both Beta and Alpha in the form of gentle kisses and snuggling, and as Stanley neared his due date he couldn’t be prouder of his status, finally feeling complete as he walked through the cabin, a grin on his face as he rubbed his belly…


End file.
